Pain
by MushroomButterfly
Summary: When Draco and Harry reunite after the war, what will happen? HPDM yaoi


Summary: Draco's wife leaves him and he becomes a stripper to support his son. What happens when Harry accidently finds him? Will an old spark re-kindle? What about Ginny?

Disclamer: i dont own any hp stuff

Draco sighed. His fishnets were chafing him. Again. The thigh high black leather boot he wore were definatly not helping matters. Sometimes he wished that he could just leave all of the behind, but he had Scorpius to think about. He wished that Desdemona has never left him, but then again that was really his fault anyway.

Flaskback

_"I can't believe u would cheat on me!" Desdemona screamed. "And with a hooker!" "im sorry Des, I prmose I wont do it again , plz forgiv3 me." Draco pleaded. "I love you, I just couldn't help myself."_

_"well fine cuz im leaning you, you can have all the man-whore you wnt now." She stormed out of the motel in cloud of rage. Draco fell to ground sobbing, if only he han't seen the man with the messy black hair and balzing emerald orbs stadning on the street corner. None of this would have happened. If only he could just forget the face that haunted his dreams every night. He had a beautful wife and a kid, wasn't that enuff? Still he wanted more, specifically he wanted Harry. In his bed. To have sex with. A lot. _

End Flashback

Harry didn't no why he wza in the strip club. He was wandering around and sudnly found himslf infront of a fiery neon sign that said "The BiggerStaff." (he was oddly reminded of Oliver Wood) he decicded to go in, just to see hwta it was lkie. Imagine his surpriese when "Deadly Nightshade" was announced and he saw the most gorgeous person ever. The man was wearing really hot fishnet, and black leather tigh high boots. He had on a zip leather short jacket tht begged Harry to unzip it. His blond hair fell onto porcelain skin. Then Harry saw his eyes. And he knew who the beatufil stripper was.

Flashbakc

_"Hurry, in the broomclost!" Draco whispered. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts and he was meetig his lover. Draco looked adoringly at the face of the boy he was in love in. The messy black hair that curled around the perfect jawbone. dRaco leaned ovr and kissed Harry Potter. Harry presed deeper into the kiss. And soon clothes were flying all over the place. After the had realy hot buttsecks, harry whispered "I love u" and dracosmiled befre kissing him again. _

End Flashback

Draco was grinding agaist the pole when he felt someone staring at him. Great he thought, prolly that creepy old guy who keeps hitting on me. (although everyone hit on draco so it wasn't that big of a deal, of was it?) he turned around provacativly and then was staring into the eyes of the last person he thought he would ever see agin…

Harry was shocked. (and kind of turned on) he thought that Draco had a wife and son. He didn't expect to find his old lover stripping. Draco was still the beautiful person he had ever senn. He was even htter than he remembered. Beofre he knew what he was doing, Harry jumped onto the stage and grabbed Draco. He kissed him hard on the lips. Then Ginny walked in.

Draco was in heavan. Harry was holdin him again and everything was perfect. He melted into harry's embrace feeling himself harden against the other man's chiseled body. He breathed in harry's scent and remembered when they were together.

"Harry Potter what r u doing!!??" Ginny yelled. Harry didn't care tho cuz he was to busy making out with Draco. Ginny tore off her wedding ring and ran out of the door.

"I think that ur wife just left you harry." Draco said as he pulled away.

"I never really loved her, I couldn't forget about you." Harry said. Draco started to cry and he said "I never forgot you either."

"why are you selling urself like ths draco, you are better than this." Harry looked upset. Draco told him the whole sotry thru his tears.

"I'm sorry I left, but ithough t it would be etterfor u if we werent together harry said. "But I love u and I cant life w/o u harry. Harry carried draco out of the strip club. "Now you don't have to degrad urself, I will take cafre of u and ur son. We can be togther now. Then they mated with each other. All night.

The end.


End file.
